


OC Maddie Commissions

by FanfictionConnectionWordpress



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, MM, Mystic Messenger Fanfiction, fanfictionconnection, mysmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionConnectionWordpress/pseuds/FanfictionConnectionWordpress
Summary: Commissions completed for Lephrasia on tumblr for her OC Maddie. -Those not related to a specific series.





	1. JaeheexOC Maddie | Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Jaehee have been through a lot together. Jaehee has certain feelings she can’t understand, and Maddie has feelings, too. Confessions lead to more.

***Part of my massive works postings, today I bring you four commissions I did for Lephrasia on tumblr. Next week, I’ll post her werewolf AU collection. Also, if you’d like to get updates about my life, I’ve started posting on twitter! You can [follow me here!](https://twitter.com/fanfictionconn1)***

Maddie was hanging up another of the paintings in the café as Jaehee turned her head to look at the girl. She was her partner, her best friend, but why did looking at her make Jaehee feel like her heart was running away with her? Her face was already starting to heat up as she examined the girl. The blonde and brunette hair with hints of green suited Maddie so well. It was long, and a little on the messy side, but Jaehee was growing her own hair out as well and learning just how difficult it was to take care of longer locks again.

Jaehee’s eyes kept taking in the form of the girl in front of her, how she was so thin and yet her hips were wide. She was on the shorter side, although Jaehee couldn’t call herself tall, either. There was just something so alluring about her. It was hard for Jaehee to understand what was developing between them. Was this a friendship or was this lo-…something else? Every time that she saw Maddie interacting with customers, it would cause Jaehee to feel giddy. Maddie could be so adorably shy, although she had a fuming and easily irritated temper. Something about that made Jaehee blush, too.

Feeling as though eyes were on her, Maddie furrowed her brows. She hated being watched, least of all when she didn’t know who was doing the watching. There was only one other person in the café right now, though, as they were decorating it for this month’s theme. _Could Jaehee really be staring at her?_ Why would she be? Maddie turned around, placing her hands on her hips and puffing her cheeks a little indignantly at whoever the person staring was and…it _was_ Jaehee. Somewhat surprised, Maddie said the first thing that came to mind. “You like what you see, Jaehee?”

That had been very forward, and Maddie felt a heat rising in her cheeks, one that was matched by Jaehee’s. Did…Jaehee actually like what she saw? Maddie had been in love with Jaehee for some time, certainly attracted to her and even more attracted the more that Jaehee came into her own and found her happiness. Jaehee was already stuttering out a response. “I…yes…I…like to see you here in the café.” She _did_ like what she saw, but she just couldn’t understand it. At least her response was hopefully ambiguous enough to keep Maddie off of her trail until Jaehee could find a way to understand those feelings running rampant in her mind.

Maddie frowned. Her own heart was half-leaping, but she was also confused and a little angry. Jaehee had given such a half-answer that it was hard to understand what it actually meant. Well, if Jaehee was going to be that way, then Maddie would just have to find something to make the truth come out. Words often came hard to her, because of her autism, and it was hard to tell what people were really feeling. It was hard to tell sometimes even what she herself was feeling, but one thing she _was_ good at was teasing, especially of the sexual kind. That was embarrassing, but it would serve her purposes.

“Are you sure you weren’t checking out my boobs?” With a smirk and a quick move of her hands to squeeze at her smaller breasts, fitting perfectly into the palms of her hands, Maddie spoke directly to Jaehee. The older woman immediately turned bright red, almost like a tomato as her brown eyes drifted to where Maddie’s hands were and then darted away. Jaehee was so lost on how to respond, pointing her eyes towards the floor but unable to keep them from darting up to look again. What was wrong with her? Her now longer and curly hair fell somewhat around her face, at least offering some form of hiding, but she would have to make a response. It was only appropriate to make a response.

Jaehee tried to draw on her professional attitude from when she had worked with Jumin, straightening her shoulders and putting her hand up to adjust her now non-existent glasses. “I don’t believe that would be appropriate, Madeleine.” A dark look appeared on Maddie’s face again as she thought. She had been certain that she had gotten Jaehee that time, had gotten to the real feelings. Maybe she was completely wrong. Ugh, it was so frustrating to not be able to understand emotions properly.

With a heavy sigh, she crossed her arms, Jaehee now with a worried look on her face and approaching. “Is something wrong, Madeleine?” Oh no, she had upset her dearest friend! Jaehee felt at a loss on what to do. She had never had a true friend before, always busy trying to achieve stability in her life and not to be a burden. Was she now burdening Maddie by being useless in the area of friendship? That was the only thing she could think as she reached out to push some of Maddie’s hair behind her ear and cup the woman’s face. “I’m sorry if I said something wrong.”

Maddie nearly flinched away from the touch, still getting used to the idea of someone touching her with kindness. However, she realized it almost suddenly, that it gave her the perfect opening. Without thinking more on the matter, Maddie leaned in, stepping up on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Jaehee’s lips. As she pulled away, her own face was intensely red, Jaehee’s eyes wide and confused as she looked down at her best friend. What had just…Why had just?

Neither of them spoke for a moment before Jaehee’s mind almost seemed to split in two. She couldn’t keep hiding this, not after something like that. “I…Madeleine…Would you please not do that again? Not unless you mean it. I…realize that I may have…feelings that a woman shouldn’t have for another woman.” Her strict Catholic upbringing had taught her that such a thing was against nature and against God, but it felt so right, even in such a quick and unexpected moment. Jaehee couldn’t comprehend it. Even most people in Korea agreed that it was just a fad or something people did to be ‘cool’ or ‘interesting,’ but she was genuinely starting to believe that she had true feelings for Maddie.

The younger woman had almost gotten flaringly angry at Jaehee as she spoke and told her not to do that again. Then Jaehee had continued, and it was made clear that Maddie hadn’t made a mistake after all. Jaehee seemed to be…confessing to her. Maddie couldn’t understand it, why someone would want her in such a way, least of all Jaehee, but now…If she could have Jaehee, she was going to take her. Maddie stepped even closer to Jaehee, into the woman’s personal space. The other woman nearly stepped away, but Maddie wrapped her arms around her waist, standing once more on her toes to give the woman a quick peck and then speaking slowly with a soft hint of seduction as she looked up at Jaehee through her lashes, her own brown eyes darkening with intent. “Won’t you…explore your feelings with me a little more, Jaehee?”

That was a seduction Jaehee had never expected, going completely numb yet hot at the same time. Her heart was screaming yes, but her mind was screaming no. Which way should she choose? Maddie had always told her to follow her heart, even Zen whom she admired so much had said to do so. Without another thought, she decided to do just that, nodding to the other woman that yes, she would explore these feelings. She had no idea what she had just signed up for.

They were a mess of tongues and hands before they could even properly understand what was happening. Maddie had kissed Jaehee hard this time, her tongue pressing into her mouth. Jaehee wasn’t inexperienced in this, but with a woman? She ended up being tentative in her responses as her tongue brushed against Maddie’s, but with the heat building inside of her, she just got further spurred on the longer this continued.

Both hers and Maddie’s hands had started roaming one another’s bodies. Jaehee had her hands exactly where Maddie had been cupping herself to show off earlier, giving a tentative squeeze to the much smaller breasts than her own. This earned her a small moan from her partner that only sent a shock through her system as she continued on playing with them. It was so oddly pleasant. They were soft and yet pleasantly firm in another way. She could feel Maddie’s nipples through the fabric, getting another moan but giving one herself as Maddie was now rubbing at Jaehee’s own breasts as well.

Maddie pulled away from Jaehee now. Her mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. Was this real? Were they in love and touching and…This was going places she hadn’t gone before, but she was excited and felt ready. “C’mon, Jaehee.” The other woman had seemed stunned as they’d pulled apart, but now Maddie grabbed Jaehee’s hand, pulling her up the stairs to their apartments above the café. She felt far too hot, and as soon as she had pulled Jaehee into her bedroom, Maddie started pulling away her clothes with Jaehee watching almost dumbfounded.

Was she no longer wanting to? Jaehee could be getting frightened? Maddie didn’t know. She didn’t understand emotion, but as she was now only in her bra and panties, she moved to Jaehee, starting to tug at the other woman’s shirt. “Jaehee…Let’s figure out your true feelings…Just let me take care of you.” With wide eyes, Jaehee had taken in her best friend’s appearance, feeling the heat between her legs worsen, but now she nodded. This didn’t feel real, but the physical sensations were as real as anything could be. She wasn’t some innocent girl. Jaehee could make it through this, and she would. Her true feelings were becoming evident. The fact was that she was in love with Maddie.

As Maddie started to help her undress, Jaehee moved her hands away, pulling away her clothing until she was in as much a state of undress as Maddie. The smaller woman, though, just pushed her to sit on the bed, moving to take off Jaehee’s bra and panties. This was so fast. It was inappropriate! Still, she had made up her mind to follow her heart, and this was what her heart wanted. Jaehee closed her eyes as Maddie bent before her, pressing kisses to the large swell of Jaehee’s breast before small bites followed.

Maddie felt so hot, but she was going to have to put her own needs on the back-burner until Jaehee could return whatever feelings she had properly. As she was leaving little marks on the other woman, Jaehee’s hands ended up in Maddie’s hair. A small smile curved Maddie’s face before she ran her tongue over Jaehee’s nipple, making the woman whimper before Maddie started to tease and squeeze at Jaehee’s breasts, pushing her more back onto the bed.

So, this was what it was like to have sex with and please a woman? Maddie could easily sign up for this for life, or so she thought in the moment. Her body and mind were seemingly on one track, pleasing Jaehee and making her true feelings show. Now she kissed further down Jaehee’s body, pressing the woman’s thighs apart as she reached the junction between the brunette’s legs. With a quick look up at Jaehee, whose eyes had now opened, a nervous expression on her face, Maddie gave a slow lick, testing the feeling and the taste.

Her mouth was filled with a sweetness, and Jaehee threw her head back with a soft and low moan, spurring Maddie on-wards. The more she teased with her tongue, the more Jaehee seemed to lose herself, moaning and clutching at Maddie’s hair. More than once, she heard Jaehee begging out, her voice seeming choked with moans. “It feels so good…Maddie, please!” It was clear that Jaehee wanted her to let her fall over the edge of pleasure, but Maddie kept backing off, putting fingers inside of the other woman to further please and tease her.

The heat between Maddie’s own legs was slowly becoming unbearable the more she watched Jaehee writhe and tasted the sweet flavor of her now lover. Maddie couldn’t hold out much longer herself, and only then did she start to swirl her tongue around Jaehee’s sensitive bud without mercy. Jaehee was crying out in loud pleasure now, her hand so tight in Maddie’s hair that she felt as though she would end up hurting the smaller woman. The pleasure was building so high for so long, and now it finally burst. It rushed through her like a whirlwind as every cell seemed to cry out in ecstasy. She shivered underneath Maddie’s ministrations before the woman stopped and started to move up Jaehee’s body, pressing a hot kiss to her lips, which was hastily and hungrily returned.

“Madeleine, I love you.” The words were breathed out in a harsh pant, and Jaehee felt her eyes go wide again as she looked into Maddie’s much darker brown eyes. Maddie’s eyes had widened, too. This was what it took to realize that there was love between them? Jaehee felt ridiculous, but she was certainly no little girl. “Let me…let me take care of you now.”

Maddie hadn’t been able to respond properly. Jaehee’s confession had completely frozen her, her mind racing and trying to understand what was happening, trying to form words. Then, Jaehee slipped her fingers into Maddie’s panties and started to tease at her, causing Maddie to moan and fall back onto the bed. Her fingers grabbed for the nearest thing, which was a pillow, and tightened on the fluffy fabric. When Jaehee had said she wasn’t just an innocent girl, she had meant it, because her fingers certainly knew what they were doing.

Jaehee couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t flustered beyond belief, but with every sound that escaped Maddie, she just wanted more. Maddie had started to squirm as Jaehee pressed a finger inside of the smaller woman, pumping it and building the heat and pleasure that Jaehee only knew all too well. She swept her thumb over the other’s clit, an even louder moan escaping and causing Jaehee to do it once more, then again and again. This was thrilling; letting your rational side go was thrilling. Jaehee had followed her heart to this moment, not expecting it to lead to sex but beyond happy to be pleasuring the one she had fallen in love with, even if she couldn’t understand how she had fallen in love with a woman.

The heat was growing so high within Maddie, and Jaehee wasn’t doing anything to prolong it. That was a good thing, because it would only have made Maddie frustrated and angry, with release so close but torn away from her. It wasn’t long before her own waves of pleasure were crashing through her body, Jaehee removing her fingers from Maddie’s panties to now press a hard and hot kiss to her lips. This time as they broke the kiss, Maddie was the one to speak. “I love you, too.” The confession was made between each of them. Love had bloomed from a passionate experience in the café.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	2. VxOC Maddie | Surprise Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is always giving her appreciation. However, he’s currently asleep. This prompts Maddie to give V some appreciation of her own.

He was asleep – at least, it looked like he was asleep. Maddie tilted her head to the side, a hand on her hip as she took in his appearance. V’s head rested on the arm of the couch, his pipe hanging from his mouth as though the item would fall from it any moment. Thankfully, the pipe had died out – so even if it fell, it wouldn’t start a fire. He had such a perfectly shaped mouth, and with his pipe dangling from it like that, it just accentuated that aspect of him further. Pretty much everything about V was perfect – except for the fact that he was currently sleeping instead of giving Maddie the attention she wanted.

It wasn’t like he didn’t give her lots of attention usually. He was a wonderful person, and as far as she knew – he genuinely loved her. Maddie wasn’t good at understanding feelings, but she did know that V didn’t take nearly as good care of himself as he did of her. Maybe he needed a boost? A reward?

A thought tickled at her mind – one that caused a smirk on her face. His white shirt was open part of the way down his chest, and she approached slowly. Maddie let her fingers brush along the chains of his necklaces. V had been so patient with her from the beginning when she had been afraid of his touch – unused to positive human contact. She could absolutely do the same for him. His eyelids flickered just a little but remained closed – his afternoon slumber apparently having quite the hold on him.

She continued her little travel with her fingers to the closed buttons of his dress-shirt, moving to sit on her knees by his legs and slowly undoing his shirt as a blush built up on her cheeks. This was both embarrassing and exhilarating. Their sex-life was filled with moments where he would pleasure her until it seemed like time had continued into eternity, but this was going to be her chance to do the same for him. Maddie followed the touch of her fingers with her lips, pressing soft little kisses down his now exposed abdomen to the band of his pants – where she started to remove his belt.

V’s eyes flickered, opening slowly at the delicate touches. He had been having a pleasant dream, in a world of watercolor glory wrapped in the caring arms of his beloved. Her brown eyes were soft as her mess of purple hair fell around her, encircling them both. It was such a scene that he couldn’t resist the urge to paint it, but something else was catching his attention presently. He pushed himself up on his elbows, his breath hitching in his throat as his gaze made contact with those same beautiful brown eyes.

His own eyes of light blue widened, taking in the scene. V could see his bare chest, shirt loose around his shoulders and slipping as her hands worked at his belt. “You’re awake!” Maddie sounded excited, not stopping her actions before his belt was on the floor. Was he still dreaming? He couldn’t possibly be. “Madeleine…” His voice caught in his throat as his breath once more hitched; she had gone to undo his pants now, pulling them down rather swiftly. Was she undressing him for sex, then?

This was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before – normally the giver of his previous relationship as well as the one he was in now. It had been an adjustment when she’d started to hug him or give him gentle touch, but this was on a whole other level. Maddie’s eyes were shining as she took in just how surprised he was. Just the look on his face was worth this little experiment of hers. At least, she hoped he was excited. The longer he stared at her, the more her nerves built. If he didn’t say something, how was she supposed to know what he was thinking – what he was feeling?

“You don’t have to do that, Madeleine.” Finally, he’d talked! Except it just made her irritation rise. “But I want to.” That was all she said before she slipped her hands into his underwear, brushing her fingers over the rapidly hardening arousal held captive by the fabric. V’s cheeks were filled with color as he took his pipe from his mouth, placing it aside and further moving up onto his arms into a half-seated position. This action caused his hips to shift away from her somewhat as well, accidentally adding more friction to her touch and causing his breath to hitch all over again. “Madeleine…If you’re wanting something, I’ll gladly oblige.”

 _Of course_ , he would turn this into trying to give her something, but now Maddie had set herself on giving him a blow-job. It had been something she’d been wanting to try ever since she’d first heard of the concept, and now he was going to get one. “I want to give you something.” Her voice didn’t quite betray how cranky she was – having a teasing tone. When he opened his mouth to seemingly ask her to stop again, though, the look she gave him showed just how serious she was.

His eyes widened further, the fire in her eyes completely clear. It wasn’t like he didn’t want or dream of an action like this from her, but he hardly deserved her attentions in this way. Even with that as the case, it was obvious that she wasn’t going to back down. “Then…do as you like.” Whatever would make her happy – he would gladly give to her.

The glee on her face as he relented was a truly beautiful sight. He already felt just by that, that he had made the right decision. Maddie could do as she liked! Her excitement had built rather high now, even more so with the thick arousal she was massaging between her hands. His pants would have to go – underwear, too. That was exactly what happened. By now she was eager to get to the actual fun part, somewhat nervous at how it would all taste and feel – whether she’d actually be any good at it.

V was watching right up until her lips pressed against the head of his length in a soft kiss. A low gasp escaped him at the contact, causing him to lean his head back and sink more onto his arms. Maddie was beyond excited. The thrill that went through her with just that reaction to such a small thing – it was intoxicating. Her tongue was the next exploration, licking at the little bead of liquid that had started to collect at his tip. It had a sweet taste, one she wasn’t used to at all but quickly decided that she loved.

These small movements were soon replaced by more eager ones. Her tongue travelled up and down his length – kisses and nips joining as her boyfriend gripped at the couch cushion below him. V wasn’t one to make a lot of sound, but the little gasps and soft hitches in his breath drove her onwards. It wasn’t long before he had a hand in her mane of purple hair, caressing the locks.

This was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Perhaps the sensations were even better than sex itself. V kept his eyes closed, savoring the experience of her tongue and teeth. When she started to suck, he nearly pressed against the back of her head, but fought the urge. If she was supposed to do as she liked, he wouldn’t force her hand in any way. His breathing grew heavier the more sensations she granted him – a gift that only she had ever bothered to give. When this was over, he would have to pay her back properly.

Was he not enjoying it enough? His soft and genteel sounds had gotten more rapid, rougher even. He seemed to be gasping for air between her sucks and the swirls of her tongue. That had to be a good sign. V’s hand in her hair was a steadying force that she ignored – only increasing her pace and the roughness of her emotions before he gasped out her name.

The heat had built low for him now, his abdomen aflame with the pleasure she was giving him. As her name left his mouth like a prayer a second time, V knew that he was all but done for. “Madeleine, I’m close. You can…pull away…” It was hard to speak past his own gasps – even harder to concentrate or focus. He opened his eyes only for a split second, meeting hers as he did so and going right over the edge. His eyes closed again as he gripped more onto her hair – regretting that he might be hurting her almost instantly but unable to stop the action.

Maddie hadn’t wanted to pull away. That sweet taste from earlier – she had to have more of it. As he’d reached his climax – she got exactly what she wanted. His taste filled her mouth, and she kept going as his hand gripped at her hair. The more she moved, the more he seemed to quiver until his voice came out hoarse and harsh. “Enough, Madeleine, enough.” V had borne the little aftershocks mixed with the sting of pain for as long as he could, but he was at his limit now.

When Maddie finally stopped, he was even more at loss of air as he saw her lick some of what was clearly the evidence of his orgasm from her lower lip. That gentle eroticism was an art of its own kind, and once more he was saying her name as though it was a call to an angel above. “Madeleine…” She furrowed her brows at him, confused at why he was saying her name like that?

“Did I do something wrong?” The tone in her voice was almost offended – hurt. Maddie had tried her best. Was it that displeasing? Before she had the chance to work herself up into a rage, though, V had reached for her hand, pulling her up to him and pressing a kiss to her lips that he allowed to last. It was purely soft and chaste, nothing rough or hungry about it – just an expression of his appreciation that Maddie couldn’t even begin to understand.

His emotions were even more complicated to her than the average person’s. “That was perfect, Madeline.” V’s praise made her cheeks light up in red before his hands pushed at her again – moving her back onto the couch and following through to place her beneath him. “Let me appreciate your efforts.” What was that supposed to mean? Maddie was about to ask when V pressed his lips against the underside of her jaw, making a slow travel down as he always did when they were about to make love. That’s what it was supposed to mean, wasn’t it?

He was well-versed in this – pleasuring his significant other, but somehow, his motivation felt even more intense than the usual. Maddie had granted him a great gift, and who was he to squander it? His hand travelled up the inside of her leg, pressing at her heat through her leggings as soon as he reached it. Maddie squirmed, shifting her head so that she could see what he was up to and lifting her hips instinctively. She wanted more than just that, but thankfully she didn’t have to ask for it.

V looked up at her with a soft smile, his blue hair covering one of his eyes in part as the one she could see twinkled at her. “Don’t worry, Madeleine.” By now, he knew how impatient his girlfriend could be – the quicker pace that she preferred to take. He did love to explore her body – worship it like it deserved to be worshipped. Still, he could feel just how intense her need was through her leggings already. With nimble fingers, he peeled them away, bringing her panties off along with them.

With her pants off, she felt the fire in her body even more intensely. Apparently, giving him a blow-job had worked her up into a frenzy even more-so than usual. Madeleine felt like her brain was going to melt if she didn’t get some sort of real attention soon, but he had thankfully started to touch her before she had to complain.

He teased his fingers along her heat, wanting to feel just how wet she was before he started the real process of pleasuring his girlfriend. His fingers felt absolutely perfect – the long and elegant fingers of a painter’s hand. Now her mind _really_ felt like it was going to melt as he slipped a finger inside of her – brushing his thumb over her sensitive bud as he did so. In no time at all she was moaning and wiggling beneath him. A hand on her hip was the only thing keeping her in place so that he could continue his ministrations. “You sound beautiful, Madeleine.” As usual, V couldn’t resist but to praise her – loving every sound and motion. Knowing that she was being pleased was far more important to him than anything else.

The more he teased with his fingers, the higher the pleasure built. Maddie didn’t know anything could feel that good, and then she felt his mouth replacing the finger that had been brushing over her bud. At first, he gave it a suck – making her arch her back and cry out before his tongue began to tease like his finger had before. Her mind felt as though it was completely splitting in two as V savored her taste. There was a way for him to still give her the quick solution she wanted while getting to appreciate her fully, and he happened to have found it.

With every little movement of his tongue, he seemed to increase the pressure of it – his finger within her increasing its pace to further make her call his name. Maddie dug her fingers deep into his hair as the other clutched at the back of the armrest she was positioned on – nails scratching at the back of his neck involuntarily. V didn’t flinch – didn’t cease his ministrations. Any pain she gave him was well-deserved, and he didn’t mind in the slightest as long as she was happy.

She was getting close – or at least she hoped she was, because otherwise she was going to go insane. The pleasure was so wild in her body that it felt as though it just had to escape, or it would consume her. Maddie cried his name repeatedly, feeling like her voice was growing hoarse as time finally slowed and her climax washed over her. It was rough at first, taking her entire body by storm before it ebbed away – leaving her a panting mess below him.

V carefully removed his finger – pulling away and sucking the last of her taste off his tongue. He moved up her body to press a light kiss to her chin, then her nose, cheeks, forehead, and lastly brushing his lips over her eyelids. The kisses were so gentle that they were like a butterfly’s touch. Maddie couldn’t really complain; she couldn’t even think in the slightest as V wrapped her up in his arms – stroking her hair softly. “Thank you, Madeleine.” If only she could have responded, but her mind was far too broken by pleasure right then.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	3. VanderwoodxOC Maddie | Work Up a Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts out as exercise turns into something completely different. This still counts as exercise?

Maddie frowned as Vanderwood cleaned off the exercise equipment at the gym. It was one of those weight machines, the kind that had a seat to lie back on. You could sit at the front, bars on either side to pull on and at the foot of the machine for your legs. She had a feeling that she was going to look _tiny_ on that machine. Additionally, she was starting to get really tired of Vanderwood spending so much time obsessively cleaning the thing. It was nice to see him shirtless, the muscles rippling over his body. His skin was marred with scars, the large tattoo on his back sexy as ever…Oh, her mind was drifting.

Who could really blame her when she had a boyfriend like _that_? Maddie had no shame anyway, so she was going to keep staring. At least they were spending this time together now, because he always took so long on exercising that she would get bored without him. Every morning, out for a run, every evening, at least an hour of working out before showering and heading to bed. That meant about two hours with him out wherever and her waiting for him impatiently on the bed.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally moved away from the stupid machine. About time, because Maddie had started getting really irritated, about ready to tell him to just get on with the damn exercise lesson. “Alright, Madeleine. Let’s start with your legs.” Vanderwood held out his hand to her, not that she needed his help getting on the machine, but it was one of those weird things he always had the urge to do.

Maybe working her legs first hadn’t been the best idea. He was getting a really nice view of her wide hips and those enticing thighs of hers after he’d set the weight properly and she was lifting them in tune. Vanderwood pushed those thoughts from his mind, giving her instructions on how to get the best out of the workout, how many reps she should do, what he liked to do to keep track of counting.

Okay, now this was getting boring. Maddie leaned her head back for a minute as she was doing the stupid reps. She’d lost count. No worries, because _he was just counting for her anyway_! This wasn’t as fun as she’d thought. Maddie had expected more random touching, maybe even like those situations where you’d accidentally brush your backside against his front and drive him crazy or something. She couldn’t quite place why she was getting so irritated. Maybe it had something to do with that dark and enticing look he’d had in his eyes just a moment ago that had suddenly disappeared before he was all business. It was her best assumption that he just didn’t want any after all.

“Don’t lean your head back like that. You’ll hurt yourself.” He furrowed his brows at her as she finally turned her head back to look at him, something a little angry and fiery in the brown depths. That was when she stopped completely. “What is it?” And there came the foot, moved from behind the little bar to instead snake up his leg in a soft but obviously sexual caress. His eyes didn’t falter from hers. It was pretty obvious what Maddie wanted. Vanderwood was fortunate enough to be in a relationship with a woman who had the same high libido as his own, although they were in public and they had a workout to finish. He hadn’t even started his own.

His hand went to her ankle, pulling her foot away from him and holding it there. “Stretching is a good idea.” That was cheeky, and he knew it, but Maddie didn’t seem to take a liking to that at all. Wasn’t he going to let her have any fun? There wasn’t anyone else around in this exercise room, and he’d told her himself that there weren’t any cameras. “I’d like to do a certain kind of stretching.” Maddie pressed one hand back on the bench she was seated on, using the other to pull her shirt up some. “You should help me.” Even though she had trouble with figuring out other people’s emotions, she was pretty sure that no matter how stubborn Vanderwood was, he wouldn’t turn down an easy opportunity for sex.

Vanderwood felt his breath hitch as she put on her little display, a little twitch in his eyebrow before his eyes flicked to the door into the gym. “Wait right here.” His voice had dipped lower, an obvious sign that he was getting aroused. He let go of her foot, going to the door, and locking it securely. If they were going to do this, no one would see his woman. Convinced that they were secure, he returned to her side to find that Maddie had gotten her shirt off completely now.

He took his time looking at her, taking note of her hair, the dark purple locks looking even messier than usual as it fell straight around her. Her eyes were filled with that familiar hungry gaze, probably matched by his own as his eyes darkened with desire. When he made it to her sports bra, he nearly groaned. It looked like it was either cold or she was overeager. Her breasts were far from large, although they fit his palm rather nicely despite his large hands. “I’m supposed to be helping you stretch, aren’t I?” Now his voice seemed to twist with a certain tease, a little sound almost like a growl at the back of his throat as he bent to kiss her.

His tongue pressed roughly into her mouth, exploring familiar territory. Maddie always loved that about him, the way that he so quickly slipped into getting what he wanted and giving her what she felt like her body _needed_. Her body was hot under his touch, his hands finding her breasts and pulling up the bra to actually touch her skin. Vanderwood wrapped his fingers around her slim sides, thumbs moving up to brush over what was already hard and inviting before he broke their kiss to find her eyes. Maddie couldn’t keep eye contact with him for long, the gaze too intense and confusing for her to handle, so she closed her eyes. This only caused him to change tactics, putting his mouth where his thumb had been on one side.

The action earned him a throaty moan, one that he only further encouraged by teasing with his tongue before he stopped, Maddie tugging at his hair in irritation. Heat had built hard in her body now, making her press her thighs together for some minor relief. Vanderwood snorted softly at her indignance, biting into the soft flesh of her breast to leave a dark mark, nearly the color of her hair by the time he was done with it. That always gave him a purr of satisfaction in his chest, reminding himself just who she belonged to. His hand pressed between her legs, forcing them apart with the light pressure of his fingers. “Doesn’t do much good if you press your legs together, Madeleine.”

Now he pulled back, and Maddie opened her eyes for just a moment to get a good look at him. Her heart was absolutely in her throat, the look on his face possibly the sexiest thing she’d ever seen in her life. It almost looked like he wanted to own her, maybe possess her, but she couldn’t completely understand what was going on in his head. “Then maybe you should put something between them to keep them apart.” She thought he would know what she meant, but his next request had her frowning for a second before it clicked in her head that he was changing their positions for sex. “Get up. Then put your hands and knees on the bench.”

He’d run out of patience now, peeling her leggings off her body as soon as her back was to him. This wasn’t one of his favorite positions. Sometimes it would remind him of the way he’d treated women in his past, but this wasn’t like that. There was an actual relationship between him and Maddie. He knew that she loved his particular brand of dominance, so it wasn’t an issue. Vanderwood felt almost instant relief as he finally got his shorts and boxers off, guiding his hardness to press against her heat for just a moment before he thrust deep, making her cry out and his own moan escape into the room.

With the door locked, he didn’t care about silencing her. Let the world hear just how he and his woman pleasured each other. His hands dug into her hips, the bench of the equipment making up for their height difference to let him be on the perfect level with her. Maddie clutched onto the bench, nails leaving behind scratches into the faux leather as he took her. With every thrust it felt like he was going deeper. That was probably her imagination, but it felt so good, building the pressure of pleasure inside of her.

She nearly whined as one of his hands let go of her hip, but now he’d grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. “Stretching, Madeleine.” His voice was almost so deep, dragged out by moans as he cursed, that it was hard to actually catch what he’d said. Maddie didn’t give a fuck about stretching right now, but she didn’t have the ability to say so as her moans kept her busy. By now, Vanderwood was certain he was leaving a bruise behind on her hip. The one he had let go of already looked lightly red, but he couldn’t stop gripping onto her.

Heat was their reality, swirling around them and swallowing them whole as the pleasure that had built hot and heavy in his gut was mirrored by the heat rushing through her bloodstream. Maddie could barely get out that her climax was coming before it did, whipping through her body with a fierce intensity that nearly brought tears to her eyes. Vanderwood had felt the tell-tale tightening of her muscles around his length, now letting go of her hair to once more grab her other hip as he buried deep within her. His climax had hit him just as hers did. He didn’t slow his movements, instead stilling completely, keeping himself deep as the pressure in him finally seemed to release.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, catching their breath which had become ragged with their little ‘stretch’ session. He pulled away not long after, pulling up his boxers before his hands ran over her back in a soft caress. “A good stretch?” Vanderwood couldn’t help the little snort that escaped him as he saw on her face just how good it had been. Maddie was flushed behind the veil of her thick hair, and it seemed like she was gripping the bench – nearly catatonic from exhaustion and pleasure.

He put his hands around her waist, pulling her up and then lightly putting her feet on the ground, although he kept his hands in place as she wobbled. “I don’t think I can stand…” Maddie couldn’t bring herself to be upset about that, though, because she just felt so good. Vanderwood pulled her more against him, nuzzling the top of her head. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll stand for you until you can stand on your own again.” That was ridiculously cheesy, but also necessary, because she really was putting all of her weight on him. Not that it was much for him at all. A small snort escaped him again as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Despite not actually working out, they had really worked up a sweat.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	4. ZenxOC Maddie | Caged Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie is displeased with Zen, forcing him to keep to strictly no-contact. She will release the beast from his cage only after she’s teased him to her satisfaction.

“Come on, Madeleine…” Maddie gave her boyfriend a coy smirk. “Nope. No touching.” He knew what he’d done – coming home late from his practices and proceeding to pass out instead of giving her attention. This was the perfect revenge. The albino was already naked on the bed – almost like he was hoping against all hope that she would finally relent. Or, that’s what she thought he was doing with that pleading look on his face.

As much as she herself wanted sex, it was going to be that much sweeter with him begging her for it all day. It already had been so much sweeter. Every opportunity she’d had, Maddie had brushed her body up against his – using her larger hips to her advantage and grazing his crotch when she’d walk past him.

Zen felt like he was going completely insane. After telling him off when he’d tried to start something that morning about how he needed to pay more attention to her, Maddie had commanded him not to touch her. Of course, he was trying his hardest to comply, but she was taking every opportunity she could to attempt to awaken the beast as added torture. He was a gentleman, and he wasn’t going to touch his lady when she didn’t want it. The only problem was that she clearly _did_ want it – making him feel like the beast was going to burst forth from its cage and needing her permission to just let it out already.

She was going kill him with this. “You can’t keep touching me like that if you don’t want me to touch you, too.” He was starting to get beyond frustrated, maybe a little whiny. Zen wasn’t upset by that – he knew he was a man, but he was upset that he couldn’t take his time with his woman. “Madeleine.” Now she seemed to be completely ignoring him – undressing right in front of him as though she was going to get into her pajamas. His voice had been rough for just a moment, but now he was mesmerized – watching the clothes come off her body.

Maddie was blissfully unaware of how upset he was getting. She could tell that he was horny – particularly since she could see the arousal he was making no effort to hide anymore. Zen was seated on the bed – waiting for her to join him as always with his rattail over his shoulder as his eyes seemed to be turning to dark flames. Thanks to her autism, it was difficult for her to understand that some of that was pure frustration. The good news was that it didn’t matter so much. She was getting tired and impatient with her own game at this point – wanting him deep inside and positive that the long wait would make this experience amazing.

“What? Did you need something?” She looked over her shoulder, pretending to be completely innocent. There was still a heavy blush on her face, because as hard as she was trying – it was difficult not to get flustered when a man was looking at you like he wanted to completely devour you. Zen eyes were roaming up and down her body before he found her brown with his red. “Come on, Babe. The beast is going to unleash. You know that.” He was warning her more than anything about that hunger growing more and more intense in his chest. Zen didn’t want to hurt her, not in the slightest, and he certainly didn’t want to force himself on her. He’d have to go to the bathroom to take care of business at this rate; he was pretty sure she could see that.

She slowly turned towards him now, pushing her purple hair behind her shoulder to give him a full view of her front – completely naked and absolutely irresistible. A fury of desire rose in him, making his heart race unbearably loud. Maddie was so ridiculously gorgeous. The scars on her body didn’t mar her at all – though he always hurt thinking of the reason they were placed there. Without thinking, Zen reached for her – only realizing that he wasn’t supposed to touch as his fingers were mere inches from her breast.

He quickly moved to pull his hand back, already on the way to apologizing before her hand closed over his wrist and pulled him back to touch exactly where he’d wanted. “Now you can touch…but only here.” That was a lot better than nothing. Zen moved to the edge of the bed, watching her face as he squeezed her breast – starting to tease with his fingers over the soft flesh before he placed his other hand on her hip to pull her close. She had said _only_ her breast, but she didn’t complain, so he kept her in place as his mouth went to the so-far untouched side.

Maddie had meant to keep up the torture a little longer – only letting him touch one part, but the steadying hand on her hip was welcomed so she wouldn’t fall. Though it had initially made a wave of irritation sweep through her, when she’d nearly lost her balance – she’d accepted that she needed it. Zen’s tongue starting to tease at her nipple made her cry out – her hands digging into his rattail and pulling at it. This only made his already rough actions increase in pace. As soon as his teeth grazed over her nipple, she was a goner – moaning louder than she felt she had in a long time.

Zen was completely lost to the beast by now, forgetting about going slow or taking any sort of time with her. The sounds she was making only made his need for her grow into a raging tempest – a tempest that needed to be assuaged before it destroyed the world around them. He shifted to pull her down onto the bed – Maddie making a soft sound of surprise and nearly kicking at him before he pressed down her shoulder. “What, Madeleine? Don’t you want this?”

At least he’d paused, because he’d nearly scared the crap out of her. His voice was so low and husky – melodic in a way that only happened when he wanted to take her to oblivion and back. Maddie couldn’t speak at first – struggling to make sense of words in her head before they came tumbling out. “I want this. I want you to take me hard.” That had a wolfish smile appearing on his face. “Good.” She barely got time to think about what would happen next before he placed his hands on her hips to pull them upwards – her legs naturally falling back into a crooked position as he buried himself inside.

She nearly screamed out from the pleasure of it – an angle that he’d never taken with her before. His hand pressed into her shoulder again to keep her in place as the other helped to support her in the position so that she wouldn’t fall. Zen felt absolutely wild – placing her in this position because he knew that it wouldn’t let him deep while allowing him to keep her perfectly in place as he gave her the full force of what she’d been keeping caged all day.

Every thrust seemed to be in full force, making stars dance behind her eyelids as her throat became hoarse from crying his name. Zen didn’t ever want to stop. Every sound she made was a victory – the way her muscles clamped around him was the sweet balm of Gilead he’d been denied for far too long. The beast of need roared in his chest as his breath became ragged from both effort and pleasure swept into one. His hair had fallen loose from his rattail earlier when she’d pulled at it, now cascading around him and brushing occasionally over her skin. This was pure pleasure, and he was almost upset as he felt the inevitable release coming towards him quickly. Her muscles tensed, and so did his.

Maddie dug her hands into the bed below her, unable to say anything coherent other than his name between gasps for breath. The stars behind her eyes had by now turned to fireworks as her entire body tensed before releasing with an explosion of pleasure she wasn’t sure was even human. Zen slammed into her a few more times, making her feel completely weak before he climaxed as well – burying himself and slowing. They were left as two panting messes, unable to speak – although a slow smile curled on his face.

Her own expression was one of shock before she followed suit to match his own – becoming coy once more. “Sorry for keeping you in the cage, wolf-y.” That made Zen laugh, pulling away to let her body down before he kissed her hard. The kiss lasted longer than she had air for, making her nearly light-headed. When Zen pulled away, it was clear that he wasn’t done – fire in his eyes as he stroked back her hair. “The beast has unleashed – are you sure you’re ready for that?”

All she could do was nod, but he wasted no time in shifting to roll her over – pushing her to the edge of the bed. Maddie barely had time to put her hands out to steady herself against the floor. It was like something had completely unhinged in him. His desires being forcibly caged yet teased the entire day had broken him. Maddie wasn’t about to complain – even if her body was starting to feel like it wasn’t going to be able to handle it.

She would have complained to him that her arms were going weak if he hadn’t plunged himself deep inside of her – causing her voice to crack this time as she cried his name. He was wasting no time, taking her roughly with a force he’d never shown her before. Had she unlocked the true strength of the beast with her little punishment? Maddie didn’t know. It was nearly impossible to think with the pleasure melting her brain into goop.

The albino bent his body over hers, hands digging into her sides as he bit down everywhere he could – leaving dark marks in his wake. She was completely his, and he’d been waiting to claim her body for his own all day. Her constant teasing had made him so frustrated that the tension needed to be relieved somehow. His own voice joined hers in near harmony as they were barreling towards the edge of pleasure all over again.

It didn’t take nearly as long this time – both highly sensitive from their previous climax and their bodies begging for the end. Her arms were beginning to shake from the combined force of his movements and her holding herself up. By some miracle, she was able to keep herself upright as he came – pressing into her hard and causing her body to spasm around him in the purest of ecstasies. Her eyesight had little black spots in it. She almost thought that she was going to pass out as he breathed against her skin – pressing kisses over her.

When he could move again, Zen carefully pulled her to him up onto the bed – laying her down and sitting back on his haunches to really take her in. Her form was completely flushed, and she seemed unable to speak. Slowly, the albino came back to himself – the beast retreating into its cage as he realized just how rough he’d been. “Madeleine, are you okay?” He shifted now to be above her – holding her face in his hands as his eyes searched hers. All he got in response was a little whine, because Maddie sure as Hell couldn’t talk.

“Shit, Babe…” He pressed a long kiss to her forehead before he pulled back to take stock of her body all over again – running his hands gently over dark marks and then noting how her legs and arms were nearly shaking. “Ah…God…” Maddie shook her head as an indication that it was fine – not able to understand what was getting him so worked up. She didn’t complain, though, as his hands began to rub at her sore limbs – taking his time going over them and following each rub-down with kisses. Caging the beast had been a fantastic idea, but maybe she’d ended up punishing herself more than him?

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


End file.
